


5 Sentence Fics - Hilde Schbeiker

by lil_1337



Series: Five sentence fics [12]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	5 Sentence Fics - Hilde Schbeiker

#01 - Flip side

Working as a Preventer was something that Hilde loved. It meant something and gave her a sense of accomplishment. She'd had to work hard to prove to the guys she worked with that she was an equal and could hold her own with them. Fortunately, being a friend and respected comrade of the Gundam pilots helped a lot on that score. Sadly, however, it did the exact opposite for her love life. 

#02 – Red tape

When Hilde worked at her parents' salvage yard she had to help with inventory. This meant going through all the scrap and matching it to its documentation. It was a tedious and mind numbing task. In comparison, the paperwork and endless red tape that is part of the process within Preventers is almost inconsequential. This, however, does not stop her from joining in with the general complaining about the woes of having to do reports. 

#03 - Shot down

She wasn't sure that she would come out of it alive, but getting the plans for Libra to Duo and the rest of the pilots was important enough to risk her life. Despite the barrage of shots that made her mobile suit shudder with each hit, she kept flying, heading for Peacemillion. Duo's voice over the speaker was a welcome relief. Even if she did not survive, he would know what she carried and recover it. What happened next would be up to him and his friends. 

#04 - Calling me home

When WEI started a major reconstruction project on L2 Quatre consulted with Duo and Hilde about how to make the new housing fit in with the feel of the colony. All the discussion made Hilde start to feel a little homesick. When Quatre asked her to accompany him to look over possible building sites, she jumped at the chance. It would be a chance to see her parents and some old friends. Plus she could give something back to the colony she would always call home. 

#05 - Hands are tied

It was supposed to be a routine reconnaissance mission. Get in, get the data and get out. So how the hell did she end up here? Her arms tied behind her, straining the muscles in her shoulders and back. Somewhere in the supposedly deserted warehouse a timer ticked, the sound echoing in the gloom. 

#06 - Call of the wild

Looking back on it later, Hilde had to confess it must have been temporary insanity that made her give in. After all, agreeing to spend a week camping in the wilderness with Heero and Duo wasn't the smartest thing she'd ever done. She could have survived that time with no showers. Even Heero's declaration that it would be a catch what you eat trip wasn't too frightening since she knew how to fish. It was when she had to help Duo get the honey and tree sap out of his hair after he stole a beehive that finally did her in. 

#07 - Walking on the sun

It was hot. Too freaking hot. This must be what it was like when people talked about it feeling like they were walking on the sun. Quatre would like it here, Hilde thought, as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Too bad he'd be assigned to the team heading out towards the artic sea. 

#08 - No retreat

Pinned down behind a stack of crates, Hilde and Lu held their ground. In front of them was a group of seriously pissed off arms dealers. Behind them, the men for which the weapons were meant. There was nothing they could do, no way they could move. It was a time to hold their position and wait for back up to arrive. 

#09 - Stitch in time

One of Hilde's favorite movies is an old cartoon, made a long time before she was born. It was about a little girl, her manic alien friend, and their adventures with time travel. The company that made it had been bought out by WEI in the early days of the space colonies and then disbanded because of their unethical treatment towards their employees. One year, for her birthday, Quatre and Duo had gotten together; using Quatre's resources and Duo's ingenuity they managed to find a box of dolls that had never been opened. Now Hilde has a stitch doll on her desk at work and another on her bed at home. 

#10 - Take the fall

It would have been easy; take the fall, and then go back and make the guilty party suffer. This time however, she'd had enough. She always got blamed for things that were not her fault. Storming into Trowa's office, she announced without preamble, that he would own up to his sins. Somewhat chagrined, Trowa got up and went to tell Wufei he was the one who had eaten the last piece of pie in the break room fridge. 

 

#11 - Lonely at the top

Taking a deep breath, Hilde headed up to the roof of the building. She knew that Trowa went up there to get away from everything and she hated to bother him, but something about this case was bothering her. She opened the door, meaning to step out, but something about seeing Trowa pacing the edge of the roof, silhouetted against the darkening sky, made her pause. The way he held himself, eyes focused on nothing, made her think that maybe now was not a good time. Stepping back into the shelter of the stairway, she closed the door behind her. 

#12 - The big blue

The Earth was beautiful from space. Hilde settled back into her seat on the shuttle, clicking the seatbelt snugly around her waist. She loved watching the planet grow as it got closer. Expanding until it filled the sky. Whites, greens, and blues merging together into a palette of warmth and life. 

#13 - Deep water

Hilde loves to swim. A passion that is shared by both Heero and Zechs, to her surprise. While she can't quite keep up with them when they race, they don't usually beat her by much. Duo likes to tease her about being a colony girl by birth but a mermaid by temperament. Hilde just laughs and reminds him of how he likes to dance in the rain. 

#14 - Riding the rail

Hitching a ride on a shuttle by working is a common way for someone with limited resources to get from colony to colony. Or down to the Earth. As a result shuttle ports are one of the first places notified of criminals on the run. Unfortunately, for Hilde it also meant that she had to deal with shuttle port security who could be a little too gung-ho for her taste. At least this one had a nice ass, she thought, as she followed him down the hall towards the office. 

#15 - In good standing

When she first became a Preventer, Hilde was worried about her ability to take orders without questioning them. Her short stint with OZ made her cynical about swallowing propaganda by any organization. She found, however, that as her questions were answered, she became more comfortable with what Preventers stood for. She is still vocal about any concerns she has and is not afraid to take them to Lady Une if necessary. Overall, she has found that she enjoys her work more than she thought she would. 

#16 – Evergreen

Looking out of the window of her apartment, Hilde can see the park across the street. The trees are a mixture of deciduous and evergreen so there is always green even when it snows. It reminds her of the playground near her parents' house that she played in as a child. Some days she sits on her balcony with a bottle of beer, or a glass of iced tea, and watches the children playing and a part of her wishes she could join them, running barefoot in the grass. Once in a while, on the spur of the moment, she does. 

#17 - Keeping in touch

Every Sunday, Hilde steels herself for the L2 to Earth phone call that she receives. There is a comfortable predictability in knowing that her mother will share the newest gossip and then ask the questions universal to mothers everywhere. Are you eating well? Are you staying warm? Are you seeing anyone? 

#18 - Absence of fear

"Bravery is not the absence of fear, but fighting on despite it." 

She couldn't remember where the quote was from, but it made a lot of sense to her. It was how you separated the soldiers from the psychos. Anyone who didn't fear death on some level was either suicidal or dead inside. She was neither, relying on her fear to keep her from taking stupid chances. 

#19 - On the radio

Music flowed out of the radio in Hilde's truck. It was loud with a pounding bass beat that matched the mood she was in. It had been a crappy day. Topping a crappy week. In what might just turn out be a whole crappy month. 

#20 - Stretching the truth

It wasn't that much of stretch. Really. Heero did ask her to tell Duo that he needed to see him. She just forgot to mention the part about it could wait until after Duo was done with lunch. Smiling, pleased with herself, she snagged the last pickle off of Duo's plate. 

#21 - A matter of luck

It was exactly what she had been looking for. The birth of Lu and Zechs' little boy required just such a special gift. She'd stepped into the shop because the rain had picked up, meaning to leave as soon as it eased up a bit. There it was, sitting on a shelf right in front of her. A plushie white Taurus next to a plushie Tallgeese. 

#22 - Major renovation

Even though her parents had told her that they were redecorating the house, it was still a shock when Hilde walked in. Gone were the yellows and greens of her childhood. Replaced by muted creams and blues. The place looked gorgeous, she had to admit that. But still, a part of her missed the sense of home as being unchanging. 

#23 - Exit the dragon

The sergeant was a blowhard, that's all there was to it. Normally, Hilde didn't mind his rants too much. It gave her a chance to mentally list off the things she needed to do that day while pretending to listen, which placated him. For some reason today it was just more than her already strained patience could take. Halfway through, she snarled something that might have been an apology, and stormed off, leaving him doing an imitation of a fish out of water. 

#24 - Blotting paper

"SHIT!" 

Hilde grabbed a towel and started blotting the beer from the papers she was looking at. It would not go over well tomorrow when the file she returned to the records room was wrinkled, smeared and smelled of alcohol. Technically, she was not supposed to have removed it from the building. She slapped the folder shut with a sigh; tomorrow was not going to be a happy day. 

#25 - Drawing the line

There were times when a woman has to stand her ground. Stand up for herself and her rights. Show the men of the world she was not some simpering little girl who can be pushed around. This was one of them. Just because she was the only female, on the squad she was /not/ going to be the only one who refilled the coffee pot.


End file.
